Currently, in conventional radar and communication systems, signals can often be detected and exploited by spoofers, who can intercept the communications and avoid or jam the signals. However, signals with low detectable transmit power are not as easily detected by spoofers. As such, there is a need for a solution that reduces the detectable transmit power of signals, without impacting the performance of the receiver.